Eve Torres
Eve Marie Torres (born May 5, 1984) is a model and a wrestler for the WWE's Raw brand and Diva Search 2007 winner. __TOC__ Videos Trivia *Torres' younger brother, Philip, won $100,000 on Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader?. Eve Torres, Wikipedia. Quotes Career History 2007 Diva Search Torres entered WWE's Diva Search during the Summer of 2007. She was chosen to be one of the eight finalists to compete at the chance for $250,000 and a one year contract with World Wrestling Entertainment. On October 29, 2007, in Philadelphia, live on Raw, she was crowned the 2007 WWE Diva Search winner, defeating finalist Brooke Gilbertsen and becoming an official WWE Diva. On December 20, 2007, it was announced she had received her wrestling license in the state of Kentucky and as of January 4, 2008, had started training in Ohio Valley Wrestling. SmackDown! Promos of Eve coming to SmackDown! began airing on January 11, 2008. The promo aired for three weeks before Eve made her official debut on the February 1, 2008 edition of SmackDown interviewing former World Heavyweight Champion Batista.11 During spring, Eve participated in a "Diva Competition" contest to determine the top diva on Smackdown, the contest was won by Michelle McCool. Torres appeared at WrestleMania XXIV as a Lumberjill in the BunnyMania match between Maria & Ashley against Beth Phoenix & Melina. Eve then continued to participated in contests including the Halloween Costume Contest on October 26, 2008 at Cyber Sunday, Torres was dressed as Raphael from the Ninja Turtles. On November 3, 2008, the 800th episode of Raw, Eve made her televised in-ring debut in a 16-Diva Tag Team match, which her team lost although she was never tagged in. On the January 2 edition of SmackDown, Torres was attacked by Michelle McCool.On the February 6 episode of SmackDown, Torres made her singles match debut in a losing effort against McCool via submission. On April 5, Torres competed in a Divas battle royal at WrestleMania XXV, but the match was won by Santina Marella.[12] After feuding with Layla for several weeks and competing in dance and arm wrestling competitions, Eve defeated Layla on the May 29 episode of SmackDown in a wrestling match.[13][14][15] On the June 18 episode of WWE Superstars, once again, Eve pinned Layla. After the match, they both shook hands.[16] Around the same as her scripted rivalry with Layla, Eve became associated with Cryme Tyme, appearing in backstage segments with them.[17] She also began accompanying them to the ring as their manager during their storyline rivalry with The Hart Dynasty.[18] Eve and Cryme Tyme participated in a six-person mixed tag team match against The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, and Natalya), which Cryme Tyme lost, and the following week, Eve defeated Natalya in a singles match.[19][20][21] Raw (2009–present) On October 12, 2009, Eve was traded to the Raw brand.[22] On the November 2 episode of Raw, she competed in her first match: a battle royal which was won by Alicia Fox. She then entered a love storyline with Chris Masters in December 2009, becoming his valet. She defeated Katie Lea Burchill on the January 11 edition of Raw to advance in the tournament for the Divas Championship, but lost to Maryse two weeks later in the semifinals. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Handspring standing moonsault[29] **Moonsault[21] *'Signature moves' **Enzuigiri[30] *'Wrestlers managed' **Cryme Tyme (Shad Gaspard and JTG)[18] **Chris Masters *'Entrance themes' **"She Looks Good" by Jim Johnston[31] See also *Eve Torres’s event history *Eve Torres’s gimmicks External links and references *Eve Torres profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Eve Torres' entrance theme Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Interviewers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster